


Number 10

by Rebelscythe77



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, i just wanted to write chikaita, i love these two too much, i made everyone with the same hair colour related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelscythe77/pseuds/Rebelscythe77
Summary: (This is taken from a writing prompt found on google)Itaru was a regular office worker born with the ability to 'see' how dangerous a person is with a number scale of 1-10. A toddler would be a 1, while a skilled soldier with a firearm would be a 7. Today, Itaru noticed that his new manager at the office measured a 10.Note: On hiatus for a bit will be back later.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I made all the people with the same ish hair colour related (based of what I think looks right because there is absolutely no way Homare is a red head in my opinion). Those who dyed their hair are related to both hair colours (So Taichi is related to all the black haired and the red haired people). Also here's the link to the prompt: https://2eu.funnyjunk.com/pictures/Writing+prompts_57d33a_6461297.jpg

Itaru was tired to say the least. He had been up gaming until 5 am as his cousin Banri had been over. Then again, his Uncle Sakyo was coming over with his stepsister so there was like 0% chance of staying up late. This didn’t even start to cover the whole other faction of his family that was coming over: Omi and his two brothers, Tsuzuru and his 9 brothers, Kazunari and his sister, Masumi, Azami, Taichi and his two younger siblings and of course Sakuya would be there as the kid was practically being raised at Itaru’s house. Basically, Itaru was going to die of social interactions. He sighed thankful that his phone was on mute because Kazunari was blowing up his phone. Why had he told Kazu that he was Taruchi again? Oh, right he hadn’t. 

“May I have everyone’s attention please!” Itaru was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the boss had arrived. He quickly stood up dizzy with the numbers that attacked his vision. He had the ability ever since he remembered and most of his family did too. It was a little annoying to have in his vision all the time but at least he knew that he could only win a fistfight against a toddler, whilst his boss, and most healthy men, were a 5. 

“This is your new faction manger Mr Utsuki he will be in your care.” Itaru heaved a sigh knowing that his workload was about to be halved until he noticed the phantom number floating on the top of his head. Itaru basically peed his pants. He tried not to gawk too hard but found it near to impossible in his frenzy. It wasn’t exactly the first time Itaru had encountered a 10, in fact he barely got close to Azami’s house for this exact reason. But one so open and out like this. Itaru’s skin was crawling. The worst thing was that the new manager also looked a perfect ten. Green glossy hair, cherry red lips, a perfectly defined jaw line, smooth skin and eyes Itaru could just- He couldn’t get distracted. This was a ten not a super model. But Itaru wouldn’t know self-restraint if it punched him because instead of excusing himself, he waited for the guy to come closer and closer and closer.  
“It is very lovely to meet you.” Oof, he was right in front of him. Itaru’s back up system decided to kick in and suddenly he was doing the same song and dance that he was used to putting on.  
“Nice to meet you too I’m Chigaski Itaru. I hope we can get along.” They both shook hands and the man left to the next person to greet. Itaru managed to earn enough courage points to finally leave to the bathroom he made sure it was fully empty before calling the person who would most likely pic up the phone fastest which was of course Kazunari. 

“Sup Itarun!” Itaru immediately regretted his choice.  
“Kazu help me!”   
“Dude I’m here what do you need?”  
“So, there’s a ten in my office. Oh yeah he’s my manager.” There was a pause on the other end and then an earth-shattering scream.  
“Dude, you are so lucky. Can you snap a pic or three?”   
“This is not the time for taking pics what should I do?”   
“Idk bro just live in the moment. He’s probably not after you anyway.”  
“You’re right… wait what do you mean probably?!”   
“I mean he’s got to be some sort of ninja assassin yakuza or something.” Itaru sighed glancing at himself in the mirror. Itaru’s high school days of playing sick to be out of the way was over. He was in more danger then before and all he could think about was how cute looking his senpai’s face was. 

“Ugh Kazu I’m gonna die.”  
“He’s after you?!”  
“No, he’s cute.” Kazunari went quiet again as Itaru braced for another scream only to not receive one.  
“Dude seriously, you know Sakyo’s gonna lecture you about this right?” Itaru groaned knowing if this ever was known by his family he’ll be teased mercilessly.   
“What now?” Itaru’s SP had basically run out.  
“I’ll call over Settser he’ll keep you safe.”  
“NO KAZU-” and the call cut much to Itaru’s dismay. He sighed knowing he will have to make an excuse to be let out or Banri might make a riot out of this. He stared at the mirro feeling hollow and empty and his urge to hide it all came back to him. As he lifted his phone to play raid shadow legends blitz light myths the door opened and by command, he dropped his phone turning to see his one and only new senpai.

“Chigaski are you okay? You’re looking a little pale.” Itaru tried not to school like a teenage girl as his senpai rushed forward concern so evident on his handsome face. Itaru tried to compose himself but he was sure there was a noticeably clear blush on his face.  
“I…well…” Itaru managed to drag out before his senpai placed a hand on his forehead.  
“You’re burning up Chigaski. Maybe you should go home?” His senpai spoke softly and Itaru swore the temperature in the room just tripled.  
“About that my cousin said he might pick me up…” Itaru finally breathed out.  
“I see let’s go talk to your boss. Do you mind me taking you there?” Itaru did find the extra attention a little more than creepy. “I was going to head there anyway.” Itaru nodded slightly hesitantly biting his lip a little on his way out.

“Do look after yourself Chigaski. I don’t want to lose my best worker.” His boss took another hit of his cigarette as Itaru nodded. Chikage stood motionlessly behind Itaru in case he fainted or something.  
“Well, be careful on your way-” The boss was cut off by a knock on the door. “Yes?”  
“Sorry to disturb but there’s this delinquent waiting outside claiming that he is related to someone in the office.” The secretary shook a little while talking.  
“That would be my cousin. Don’t worry he doesn’t cause any trouble if you don’t provoke him.” Well you needed to be a threat towards him to be interesting to him, but those details don’t need to be known by normies.   
“He seems a little dangerous, do you need me to escort you down?” Like ever he would. But Itaru knew Chikage seemed like more of a threat towards Banri even if he was 4 levels higher then him.  
“No, it’s- “Itaru was cut off by his boss.  
“Sure. And let me know if he’s a threat.” Itaru wanted to protest but the will of his ultimate wifu cards was stopping him.   
“Hi Banri,” Banri looked up from his phone slightly annoyed.  
“Took you long enough. Let’s-” Banri stared at his cousin and then the man next to him as if processing the sight.   
“It’s nice to meet you.” Senpai smiled politely at Banri who grinned.  
“Mmm, come on Taru.” Itaru raised a brow at Banri’s behaviour but didn’t question him further.   
“Thank you very much Senpai.” Itaru bowed feeling awfully flustered.  
“No problem. Take care of yourself. Oh, and make sure to stay safe.” Chikage walked off with a smirk.

“Is it just me or does he know something about us?” Banri buckled his seatbelt.  
“He’s a ten I wouldn’t be surprised.”   
“I wonder how he fights.” Banri grinned knowing Itaru couldn’t smack him across the head.   
“Try it I dare you. Leave this hardcore Minecraft server.”  
“More like it’s set to peaceful.” Itaru sighed heavily rolling his eyes.   
“You’re such a nuisance.” Like that they both drove off towards home, Itaru knowing that Senpai wouldn’t leave his mind anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Chikage and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I missed the first day of Chikaita week I'm posting two chapters today!

Chikage sighed as he closed the door to his car. He thought back to when his world was a little happier, back to when everything was more dangerous but there was still comfort. He knocked on the door only for it to be flung open.  
“You’re late.” He rolled his eyes at Yuki ruffling his hair as Chikage stepped inside the house.  
“Were you waiting for me?” Yuki pouted from behind Chikage. “I thought you hated me.”   
“I didn’t directly say that.” Yuki’s tone was bitter but Chikage came to expect that from him.  
“I know. You don’t have to say it twice.” Chikage hugged the smaller boy. As much as they both hated showing any affection Chikage knew it was the best way of coping. 

“Oh no your back.” Chikage turned to see Hisoka emerge from the living room half asleep.  
“Got a job yet?” Hisoka shook his head turning back to the living room.  
“You’re just in time for dinner.” Azuma called out from the kitchen. He came out wearing a pure white apron wooden spoon in hand.  
“You wouldn’t mind setting the table, right?” Chikage sighed he headed upstairs to change before going back downstairs.

“Where’s Tasuku?” Chikage took out the plates from the cupboard.  
“He should be coming back from work any minute now.” Azuma turned towards the green haired man. “So, how was your first day?”  
“I’ll tell you at dinner. On the other hand, Tasuku is never this late.” The door suddenly burst open.  
“TASUKU YOUR LATE!” Yuki screamed from upstairs.  
“SHUT UP!” Hisoka could be heard from the living room.  
“NO ARGUING GUYS!” Azuma screamed out before it all got out of hand. Yuki’s footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs  
“DINNER’S READY!” Chikage screamed before Yuki decided to hurl threats at whoever he chose to. Azuma sighed relief and annoyance very evident.

So, let’s address the elephant in the room. Tasuku why the fuck is you late?” Yuki received a sharp glare from Azuma shutting the younger up.  
“Well, I swung by Fuyuki’s on the way back to fix his computer. Oh, and Tsumugi…” Tasuku stopped talking a blush curling up on his face.  
“Good riddance.” Yuki smirked at Tasuku.  
“Stop being a brat Yuki.”   
“Please both of you.” Azuma glared once again. “Anyway, how was work Chikage?”  
“Well there is someone who caught my eye.”   
“Thank God he’s going to leave.” Hisoka cheered high fiving Yuki.  
“No, not in that way. Well maybe.” Chikage pondered for a little bit more. “He’s interesting. I think he might be a see-er.” Hisoka stopped eating to stare and Chikage.  
“That’s impossible they should all be dead by now.”  
“I thought the same. He seemed a little interesting when we first met. Like he was trying to hide something. So, I followed him for a bit and that’s when I overheard him talking to his cousin something about me being a number 10 and not knowing what to do.”   
“The myths were right they are cowards.” Yuki commented.  
“Not really, a different cousin came to pick him up. He seemed a lot buffer like he was seizing me up.”   
“Are you going to report it?”  
“Not yet. I want to know exactly what we are up against and what they do. I managed to place a tracker on him and well I think he might be into me.”  
“How sweet. Make sure to treat him well.” Azuma smiled sweetly.

“Yuki how about school?”  
“The same old. Well, except from my History teacher.”  
“Nothing bad right?” Azuma braced himself.  
“He kept me back after class and lectured me on how I need to dress appropriately outside off public because I’m never going to find love and this rate.” Yuki kept his eyes downcast knowing it was going to hurt Azuma more.  
“He is old but that doesn’t excuse it.” Tasuku placed a strong hand on Azuma. “I could get Fuyuki to do something about it again.”  
“No that’s too much hassle. I’m fine anyway.”   
“Well it’s good that you are finally able to speak up about it.” Azuma gave a gentle smile. The rest of dinner went quietly. 

“So, you’re going to chase him down?” A few hours had past and Hisoka stared at the batch of files in front of Chikage.  
“Not exactly, he left his files I’m just going to simply return them.” Chikage fixed his tie.   
“Can I tag along with Snuggles and Pumpkin?” Yuki appeared in the room holding the two rabbits that had been with Yuki since childhood. HIsoka took Pumpkin cuddling up with her.  
“Why exactly would I let you all come?” Yuki stared at him trying to intimidate him seemingly forgetting that he held a fluffy rabbit in his arms.  
“It’s not gonna work.” Tasuku appeared towel in hand.  
“Ugh, this house is infuriating.” Yuki stomped off with the rabbit.  
“We could all go together.” Hisoka stated to which Yuki came back.   
“And how’s that going to work?”  
“We picked you up after work and we’re going out as a family to celebrate you getting a new job.” Hisoka bluntly stated re-adjusting Pumpkin.  
“And why would you sacrifice your sleep to go out?”  
“Yuki wants to.” Everyone turned to Yuki.  
“I need inspiration and the internet isn’t enough.” Yuki bluntly stated. “Besides, it would be nice to drive out to the beach again.”   
“Fine, get Azuma I’ll get changed. Also get the rabbits into the cages.” Yuki rolled his eyes picking Pumpkin off Hisoka.

Half an hour later everyone was inside Tasuku’s station wagon.   
“Buckle up.” Azuma turned towards the three in the back. “Are the pets okay?”  
“Safe with me.” Yuki held out both the cages before placing them back on his lap.  
“Maybe we should get Yuki a child seat.” Chikage held back the younger boy from hurting Tasuku.  
“Now don’t be so mean.” Azuma hit Tasuku playfully. Chikage turned to see Hisoka fast asleep.   
“Turn Child lock on.” Yuki scowled at Chikage. “For Hisoka.” Tasuku nodded trying not to laugh. They eventually were on their way and Chikage couldn’t stop wondering about his junior. Those pink soft eyes, slightly chapped lips, nimble hands soft to the touch and his blonde hair, so perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Itaru and his crazy house.

“Score!” Itaru smiled as he reached the finish line first on rainbow road. Banri scowled finishing second.  
“Rematch!” Banri announced.  
“Nope, not again Banri.” His sister stole Itaru’s controller changing the game.  
“I am not doing Just Dance, period.” Itaru complained to Banri’s older sister who flipped him off.  
“You’re just annoyed that Taichi is better than you.” Azami laughed.  
“Can I instablam it again!”  
“Heck no.” Everyone said in unison much to Kazu’s disappointment. Suddenly Itaru got a notification. He figured his energy had re-filled so he eagerly checked it only to see an e-mail from his Senpai. Suffice to say all the colour drained from his face and he ended up screaming. 

“Itaru what happened?” His family collectively froze staring at him.  
“Ah nothing, um. Well…”  
“Spit out then.” Sakyo rolled his eyes concern evident on his face.  
“Turns out I left a few files behind at work and my senpai is coming over to drop them off.” Everyone just looked at him for a second.  
“Wait you mean that one?!” Kazu quickly caught on. Banri grinned.  
“What one?” Itaru’s sister came in with cookie which immediately garnered the attention of every single young child and Azami’s dad.  
“Itaru’s senpai is apparently mega cute but he’s like a 10.” Banri smirked at Itaru who stared at bewilderment.  
“Before marriage how… how disgraceful!” Azami was practically a tomato.  
“Bon calm down. Now what’s this part about him being a 10.”  
“I don’t know he entered work today and I saw the number above his head.” Itaru shrugged.  
“Before anyone asks, I have no business with the trading company.” Azami’s dad grabbed another cookie earning a glare from Itaru’s sister.  
“So another group then?”  
“Nah, he’s way too good looking for that. Probably a spy or something.” Banri stated also taking a cookie. At that moment, the doorbell rang and Itaru was sure his heart skipped a beat.  
“I’ll answer it.” Banri was gone the minute the bell had resounded through the house. Sakyo quickly chasing after him and Kazu after that with his phone out. Itaru rolled his eyes and sighed sluggishly getting off the couch each bone of his body telling him to sit back down and not bother.

“Guys stop it.” Itaru appeared causal.  
“We ain’t doing shit just asking questions- hey ow!” Banri was prominently dragged away by the ear by Sakyo as Kazu left giving Itaru a thumbs up.  
“Sorry about them. I hope they weren’t too weird.”  
“It’s absolutely fine Chigaski.” The fond look in his senpai’s eyes accompanied with his giggle made Itaru feel lighter than usual. “Reminds me of my own family actually.” Itaru looked back a little to see what Itaru assumed was his family. He couldn’t see much but the driver looked about an 8 and on one of the backseats sat a sleeping figure who also seemed to be a 10. Itaru tried not to scream.  
“Sorry if I disturbed your uhh family outing.” Itaru bowed taking his files.  
“Don’t worry about that I’m glad to help. Besides,” His Senpai whispered the next words near Itaru’s lips. “I think spending time with you is worth it.” Itaru froze as his senpai laughed and waved goodbye.  
“I’ll see your pretty face tomorrow right Chigaski?”  
“Yeah, wait what?” Itaru touched his face slightly at his senpai’s words.  
“Make sure you’re not ill or I might need to nurse you back to health myself.” He winked and left leaving a gobsmacked Itaru. He managed to close the door but that was about it as he sat on the carpet processing what had just happened.

He didn’t know how long he stayed that way but eventually Sakuya came to find him.  
“Taru-nii?” Sakuya sat down next to him trying to hide his fear.  
“Don’t worry about me Sakuya.” He gave a fond smile to his adopted little brother.  
“Is it safe for you to like him?” Itaru shook his head knowing 10’s was something the elders would never approve off. Even enlisting the mafia as help was highly disapproved off until Uncle Sakyo accidently joined it and ended up in a high rank there. Hiding was all they could do but Itaru had heard the stories at home and school about how once they had ruled the earth. Their ability was ‘superior’ because it allowed see-er’s to avoid and take out those who would be capable of hurting them. But mutiny is inevitable, and Atlantis- the capital of see-er’s- fell only leaving a few see-er’s to walk the Earth. There was an unofficial rule between all see-er’s A) blend into your surroundings and B) don’t date anyone 3 levels higher than you. Rule A was flexible while Itaru took it literally Banri painted himself as a delinquent and blended into that atmosphere. Rule B however was a safety precaution you might be able outsmart someone 2 levels higher but 3 levels and you’re pretty much in trouble. 

“This feels like a sappy teenage chick flick.” Masumi came out looking bored.  
“Very reassuring thanks.” Itaru rolled his eyes as Masumi walked away towards the kitchen where the smell off freshly baked cookies were evident thanks to chef Fushimi.  
“Maybe you should ask the elders.” Sakuya chirped up but Itaru shook his head.  
“He’s probably playing with me Sakuya.” Itaru looked away a blush slightly evident. It might br a game to his senpai but Itaru was falling head over heels.  
“Let’s see how it goes.” Itaru smiled lightly.  
“Oi Itaru get you’re ass over here we’re playing Super Mario Party!” Itaru quickly rushed up almost falling over in the process. He sighed happy that at the end of the day video games wouldn’t betray him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a little rushed too me but that's probably because it's been a while for me to write so much in such a little time frame. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy it. If you have any questions ask away or if you want to say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Chikage's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quickly I just want to add that there is going to be a depiction of abuse in this chapter, if you're sensitive to this please skip the paragraph with ***** on the beginning and end of it. Apart from that please enjoy the chapter. Also any spoken dialogue in italics is russian.

“You’re head over heels for him!” Yuki threw a rock that Chikage caught.  
“Will you shut up about him already!” Chikage tried not to lash out but Yuki knew how to pester someone till he got the reaction he wanted.  
“Both of you. We came here to enjoy ourselves.” The five were currently sat basking in the streetlights as the moon shone over the ocean. It really was a picturesque scene one that reminded Hisoka of that day. So, the man had decided to curl up on the sand and longingly stare at it with the rabbits jumping around him.  
“It’s nice to be together like this, it’s been a while after all.” There were collective nods from everyone as they sat in a comfortable silence. Chikage’s mind started to wonder off back to those comfortable days. When danger was so evident and when it was only the three of them to worry about. Chikage didn’t like dwelling on such futile memories but on days like these…

_A cold Russian night. April, August and December rushed through the empty streets soft laughter being carried by the wind. It was unusual for the three of them to be out at this hour, but it had been a special occasion according to August. They stopped at a plain house that was a little too familiar to April._   
_“Why are we here?” April shivered slightly._   
_“I overheard a few whispers and wanted to check it out myself. I brought you two along in case it was true.” August gave a cheeky smile taking out keys. April shouldn’t have been surprised to know that August had kept his spare keys to the house._   
_“What rumours?” December stifled a yawn. August cracked the door open and the three stepped into the familiar setting. For some reason, the candles were still burning, and April could swear he heard talking from somewhere in the bungalow._   
_“Well, there are rumours that April may have a little brother.” April sighed exasperated. First two younger sister’s and now a little brother, what exactly was the point of her mum’s day job if she constantly fell pregnant?_   
_“Azuma might get annoyed if we dump another one.” December sighed. April remembered Azuma vaguely since it had been ages since they had dropped by. But the man was Hisoka’s cousin and had agreed to take care of April’s little siblings as well as keep in contact with one of April’s cousins so they could have a more family feel. Or that’s what August claimed. August was April’s older cousin after all._   
_******_

  
_“I think it’ll be fine-” Loud screams suddenly erupted across the house and the three froze staring at each other._   
_“YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS BOY!” Chikage’s heart suddenly tightened at the abusive words he had to once face._   
_“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALL THE TIME!” A smaller voice bit back. April shook as he heard the all to familiar sound of glass shattering. Normally he’d stay well back, but he was being tugged further and further into the house until the voices were making April feel sick._   
_“MOTHER PLEASE!” The voice begged tears evident in their tone. August pulled open the door to reveal a scene of wreckage. The coffee table had been overturned with one of it’s legs taking off, the sofa was ripped to shreds, the walls had a few holes letting the cold air run through the room, paintings were broken in half, the small of vodka was unsurprisingly evident and a thin layer of glass covered the stained carpet. Overall, it was absolute carnage. Something that Chikage was too used to seeing._   
_“Auntie what are you doing?” August stepped closer._   
_“Step back you lousy spy!” She held a knife brandishing to the three. She had moved enough for April to see a small figure curled and sobbing._   
_“We’re just here too take him.” August stepped closer again and April’s mother glared._   
_“Take her. Someone like her is no use for me.” April tried not to flinch at the venom in his mum’s tone. The three moved out of the doorway and she glared at April as she left._

  
_********_   
_“I thought it was a boy.” Hisoka tugged lightly on August._   
_“I am a boy!” The small figure interrupted, he glared at the three._   
_“What’s with the dress?” April approached him._   
_“I like it. It… it looks pretty on me.” April said nothing as he picked up the boy._   
_“It’s nice to meet you. I’m your uncle August and this is your older brother April. Oh, and that’s December he’s not related to you but he’s like a brother too.” August smiled at him. The boy simply nodded._

_“Let’s get you somewhere safer.” Hisoka snuck away first before the others followed._   
_A week later is when the boy now named Yuki arrived at Azuma’s. Azuma was ecstatic but a little annoyed by the amount of kids being dropped at his household._   
_“How many 3 now?” The man smiled ruffling Yuki’s hair._   
_“Wait what about you three?” Yuki turned to the spies. April felt a pang of sadness hit even though they had only been together for a week._   
_“We’ll visit, I promise but until then stay here.” August patted Yuki. “Oh, and I made sure Azuma bought you a whole closet full of pretty gowns and skirts just for you.” Yuki smiled hugging the three._   
_“Promise to come back to me, nii-chan.” Yuki whispered into April’s ear and April couldn’t help but give a soft smile._   
_“I swear I’ll be by your side even when you don’t want me to be.” April replied._   
_“Why would I ever want you to leave?” April laughed. Maybe the kid had grown too attached to April after all._

Chikage sighed longing as he opened his eyes to the ocean in front of him. Besides him sat Yuki was quietly digging into a sandwich.  
“Hey, Yuki remembered when you used to call me nii-chan?” Yuki froze mid bite and turned to Chikage annoyance written across his face.  
“I think you don’t deserve that title anymore.” Yuki glared.  
“Oh really because I distinctly remember you telling me to not leave.”  
“Well that was before I knew how much of a complete imbecile you are.” Yuki glared as Chikage laughed. Deep down he knew that it was just Yuki’s way of dealing with it all.  
“I think we should get going Yuki has school and we all have work.” Azuma glanced at his watch.  
“Who’s carrying sleepyhead?” Yuki put the rabbits back into their respective cages.  
“I’ll do it, Chikage you can drive.” Chikage nodded. The waves waved goodbye as the five retreated back to their house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chikaita moments!

“Are you feeling well Chigaski?” Itaru tried not to squeal at his senpai’s voice.  
“Much better, thank you for your concern senpai.” He smiled his ever so charming smile.  
“Ah, I wished I could have taken care of you more.” Chikage gave a sly smile. “Maybe I can invite you out for lunch instead?” Itaru’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest.  
“Of course!”  
“I’ll wait for you at the reception then don’t be late.” Itaru smiled immediately picking up his phone to tell Banri and Kazu, his two wing men. He got an abundant of stickers from Kazu congratulating him whilst Banri asked him for the restaurant name. Of course, Banri was ditching school again. Itaru rolled his eyes telling him to get back to school knowing that Banri was probably going to ignore it. 

Itaru grinned as the silent alarm on his phone rang alerting him it was lunch time. Generally, he would go through his LP, but he was lucky to have no events currently running.   
“Good afternoon senpai.”   
“Good afternoon to you too. Any preferences today?”   
“As long as it doesn’t have herring roe, I’m okay.” Chikage laughed a little.  
“I’ll keep it far away.” 

“So why did you invite me to lunch?” Itaru put down the menu card to one of the most exclusive restaurants in town  
“You seem like a nice co worker so I thought I would get to know you better.” Chikage called over the waiter. “Besides, we’re working on our next project together.” Itaru’s heart froze as he took in those words. It was like the universe was forcing Itaru to be with his senpai at every moment.   
“Why that face Chigaski? Did you not read the e-mail, or did you forget my name?”   
“No, of course not senpai. I was a little preoccupied that’s all.” Itaru was going to die.   
“How uncute of you.” His senpai smirked and Itaru had the got feeling to punch it off his face.  
“Well, you’re not exactly very romantic senpai.” Senpai quirked an eyebrow. “You’re way too obvious that you have some sort of interest in me.”  
“Well, you caught me there. Perhaps now my junior can be at my side forever?” Chikage smirked, causing Itaru’s heart to pound yet again.  
“We’ve only just met…” Itaru whispered.  
“Then I’ll do anything to keep those eyes on me.” Itaru blushed looking slightly away. The rest of lunch was simple banter between the two that ended up being the highlight of every workday.

Despite this new force in his work life, outside of work he was still the same Taruchi that was able to beat every family member at every game no matter their number. The clock struck 9 when Itaru just finished completing the new KniRoun game he had gotten that day; 10 hours’ worth spending. He was about to get up to check if his LP had refilled when he heard a knock on the door.   
“Aneki get the door!”  
“Do you want dinner yes or no?” His sister replied. “Besides it’s probably Banri.” Itaru rolled his eyes making his way downstairs.   
“You’re the worst.” He glared at his sister as he passed the kitchen. Another ring of the doorbell.  
“Alright, alright I’m coming calm –” Itaru opened the door and his eyes widened. “S- senpai?” Chikage quirked an eyebrow mouth slightly agape in shock.  
“Did you not get my message?” Itaru blinked twice before realising the dat today.  
“Wait, it’s today?”   
“Don’t tell me you forgot Chigaski.” Chikage smirked.  
“I was well, uhh busy?” Chikage laughed tucking a few loose strands of hair back.  
“And what exactly is this get up?” Itaru blushed slightly, looking away. “You don’t have to get into it if you’re not comfortable; That’s not the point. Are you coming or not?”  
“Well, I kind off have other plans for today. Could you maybe make something up?”   
“Very well, but now I have to drive all the way back too.” Itaru felt a pang of guilt before an idea hit. A terribly annoying idea but it was worth a shot.  
“Wanna stay over?”   
“Are you sure? I might trouble you.”   
“Nah you seem fine besides it’s about time I invite you over.” Itaru re-adjusted his ponytail. “You can even sleep here if you want.” Chikage shook his head.   
“How uncute of you. You’re lucky I have a change of clothes in my car.”   
“You seem prepared.”  
“My family loves unplanned sleepover’s.”

Itaru was trying to quietly sneek through the house trying not to alert his sister to the fact that Itaru went big brain and decided to bring a 10 inside the house. Of course, his sister had to be annoyingly nosy.   
“Itaru who-” Itaru’s sister’s eyes widened as she saw the pair try to escape upstairs. Itaru sighed knowing he might be lectured on this later.   
“Oh hi, I’m uhh Itaru’s sister.” She bowed politely trying not to sweat. That four on her head was starting to look increasingly weak.  
“Nice to meet you. Sorry for not informing my arrival.”  
“I decided it aneki.” Itaru sighed as his sister glared. He withered away a little too used to the glare.  
“Let’s get going Chigaski,” Chikage put a strong hand on him. Itaru clutched the hand walking away from the boss battle hopefully despawning it.  
“Do you not like my sister?” Itaru leaned a little on him as they walked out of earshot from the agro range.  
“No, I have two younger sisters myself and two of the male’s in my household look a little more on the feminine side.” Chikage looked away slightly. “But well, my mother killed my pet monkey and ever since I’ve grown a slight dislike of them.” Itaru stared in a little disbelief.  
“One of your tales again?”   
“You’re catching on too quickly.”

Chikage had pulled the door open before Itaru realised how much of a mess it was.  
“So this is what you’ve been hiding from me.” Itaru coughed a little.  
“Oh sorry I forgot to clean up…” Chikage turned to him and smirked.  
“I think you need about 50 people to get rid off this mess.” Itaru rolled his eyes.  
“How unromantic of you.”  
“Well your room isn’t exactly giving you cuteness points.”   
“Anyway, you ever played games before?” Chikage shook his head.  
“Apart from a few sports games and the occasional family game night, nope.” Itaru looked a little concerned before he sat down on a bean bag.   
“Get changed, Imma introduce to the world of KniRoun.” A warm laugh escaped Chikage’s mouth as he left to the bathroom and Itaru couldn’t help but smile like a maniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be spicy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try a new format as suggested so please give me feedback.

“Hey, no fair!” Itaru glared at Chikage as he yet again beat Itaru.

“What is it my fault I’m this good.” Itaru scoffed a little.

“You’re so unromantic senpai. You’re meant to let me win.”

“How uncute of you and here I thought you were going to show me the ropes.”

“I already have senpai!” Itaru rolled his eyes as Chikage smirked. 

I assume you want to go again?” Itaru nodded. They picked up their controllers again only for Chikage’s phone to start ringing. Itaru turned the music off as Chikage picked up the phone.

“Is that so, I see. Fine, yes. Maybe. Alright, goodbye.” Chikage tried not to look too weird in front of Itaru.

“Well?” 

“They want me to come home.” Chikage then turned to Itaru. “Want to join?” 

“Is that fine?” 

“I intruded last time. I’m sure it’s fine if you came over.”

“Let me get changed.” Chikage nodded texting a message to Azuma about the surprise guest, hoping that the rumours weren’t true.

Chikage sighed as he entered his house, announcing that he had come home with a friend. Immediately Yuki was in front of him with the bunnies. 

“You’re late!” 

“Yes, I’m well aware.” Chikage sighed and turned to Itaru. “This is my little brother Yuki.” Itaru looked the pair up and down before shrugging as if he couldn’t make sense of them.

“Are there going to be marshmallows at the party?”

“Why of course.” Azuma came out of the kitchen. “And this must be the famed Itaru Chigaski. Nice to meet you, I’m Azuma Yukishiro one of Chikage’s cousins.” 

“Famed?”

“You’re incredibly special towards him, maybe a little to special.” Itaru’s blush made Azuma giggle before he disappeared to the kitchen yet again. Yuki glared before walking off.

“What’s the party for?” Itaru tugged on Chikage’s hand.

“Mmm, oh right, Snuggles.”

“Who?”

“We found out Snuggles was pregnant a few weeks ago. Yuki told everyone that we should throw her a baby shower. So, on a whim they decided to do it now.” Itaru blinked twice.

“Sounds similar to my family actually.” They both laughed as they moved to living room.“Alright I have a few games. But onii-chan and Hisoka-san need a disadvantage.” One of Chikage’s sisters stood up. She was dressed to seem like some sort of game show host. Tasuku’s family and his boyfriend had also decided to join. Overall, the air was cosy but Chikage wasn’t able to sit still only finding solace in the fact that Itaru was close to him.

“Let us be won’t you.” Hisoka complained curling up against Azuma. 

The chatting continued, small talk was made and Itaru was starting to warm up to it all. On the other hand, Chikage grew more distant with every word only snapping back to reality when Itaru’s hand snaked around him. At one-point Azuma decided to pull him out under the guise of setting the table.

“Stop worrying about it.” Azuma hugged Chikage.

“I…” 

“I don’t want to say this, but you’ve grown too attached too him.” Chikage’s heart shattered at those words burying his face deeper into Azuma’s shoulder. 

“I’m not… I just… I just need to protect him.”

“And you will!”

“NO, I failed August. I’ll fail him too.”

“They might not be after him and if they are, I’m sure we can divert their leads.”

“Like you know anything.”

“At least tell him.”

“What if it hurts him?

“He’ll find out sooner or later, might as well do it sooner then later.” Azuma pulled away from the hug. “Tell him the whole truth. Promise me.” Chikage looked away wanting to argue with Azuma but ultimately just nodding before setting the table.

Night had fallen across the city. The party had been a success Itaru able to talk more as the night gone on still maintaining his business persona. Chikage had been able to keep himself together but he shook slightly as he was driving Itaru home knowing how it was going to end.

“Chigaski,” 

“Yeah?” Itaru’s eyes didn’t leave his phone screen tapping with vigour every second.

“I… I need to confess something.”

“Wait.” Itaru switched to another game before letting it auto play. “Go on.”

“Chigaski, I know you’re a see-er…” Itaru’s phone dropped as he turned to his senpai.

“What?”

“I found out a while back. That’s not the important part.” Chikage parked the car just outside of Itaru’s house. “There are people after you. I don’t know how… I tried to keep you safe.” Itaru stared in shock. The happy video game music throwing the mood off slightly.

“Senpai… who’s after me?” Itaru’s eyes grew desperate.

“A spy organization that I’m affiliated with. I promise you I never intended to hurt you, or I would have done it long ago.” 

“Senpai… Call off work tomorrow, I…” Itaru took in a breath. “I want- no, I need you by my side. I need you to tell me everything. I need you to be right next to me.” Chikage looked up in shock as Itaru held one of Chikage’s cheek caressing it slightly.

“I have no idea what’s going on but my family needs to know about this and it’s better if you tell them rather than me.” 

“How can you trust me?” 

“You could have hurt me and my family long ago by simply taking me. You didn’t.” Itaru stared into his eyes. “This might be the dumbest decision in my life, but I trust you right now.” 

“How much?” 

“I don’t know a lot- Hey wait you trying to make me kiss you?” 

“How uncute of you foiling my plan.”

“You’re so unromantic, shouldn’t you take me out to some fancy dinner and then do it under the stars.” Chikage laughed cupping Itaru’s face.

“I think this should suffice for now right Chigaski?” Itaru gave him a small smile before Chikage clashed their lips together.

“What were we talking about?” Itaru whispered once they separated from their kiss.

“Trusting me is dangerous, Chigaski.”

“I’ve been told. I’m still with you. I’m not going to leave anytime soon.”

“Fine, just promise me to stay by my side.”

“Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised this is gonna take longer then seven days to wrap up. So after tomorrow I'll update the fic every Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a response last time so I'm going to just assume that it's a better format I don't mind changing it if otherwise. Also Italics is flashback but they don't speak Russian this time.

The afternoon light shown through the city streets as see-er’s and family alike arrived at Itaru’s house. The gravity of the situation weighing heavily upon everyone’s conscience as the small community tried to weigh out their decisions.

“We don’t know what we’re up against, therefore fleeing is the best option!” One of the elders argued.

“If we do that, they will get suspicious. It’s best to stay put and wait.”

“So, they can find us and kill us?!”

“Of course not, but what choice do we have?”

“Why don’t we let the boy and his lover decide…” All eyes turned to Itaru who sat next to Chikage. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Itaru squirmed under everyone’s eyes already tired wanting to just run away. It reminded him too much of the mocking he had faced repeatedly until eventually he had cracked. Here he was, the fool yet again being scorned in front of the people he had come to trust and appease. Chikage’s hand squeezed his lightly and Itaru leaned against him knowing that his family were most likely mocking him. He wanted to scream and say it wasn’t his fault, but his throat had closed up the minute everyone arrived.

“I told you, the boy should have been taken away the minute he turned 18, it would have been less fuss and we would be safe.”

“You’ve both failed to raise a child we should have taken him away.”

“You’re all good for nothing.”

“That’s enough!” Itaru shut his eyes the minute Chikage took a hold of everyone’s attention. He just needed to hear his Chikage speak.

“I don’t understand where you’re getting the basis that he was the one who sold you out, because I can assure you, that had never been the case. What had truly happened was that the organization had been investigating into the mafia and found a vague link of ties.” All eyes suddenly snapped to Sakyo.

“I see that would make the most sense, however, I highly doubt that they would be able to make heads or tails of any writing as it’s all in Atlantean.”

“Yes, everything readable was very vague. Besides, it’s easy to sabotage the whole project but then they’ll figure out something is up.” The elders glared around not sure where to put all their anger.

“We should let the boy decide.” One of the elders finally spoke and everyone nodded. They all turned to Itaru who was still leaning on his senpai eyes open but looking down. Fear held his tongue tightly in place. Chikage squeezed his hand, a gentle comfort. Banri finally sat next to him and tapped him lightly. Itaru turned slightly to see Banri’s goofy smile and he picked up his cousin.

“What would Lancelot do?” Banri whispered. Itaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing pondering over the question. Lancelot would take charge and venture out himself to right his wrongs but Itaru was incapable of such a foot.

“Well?” Banri looked at him expectantly.

“No, sorry Banri.” Itaru shook his head softly as he whispered into Banri’s ear. Banri frowned and Itaru’s heart shattered. He was closest to Banri out of all his cousins so sometimes it felt like he was his younger brother. It didn’t help that Banri was over constantly especially after what happened.

_“It doesn’t make sense. I’m perfect, aren’t I?!” A 12-year-old Banri exclaimed. Itaru simply held the kid rubbing small circles into his back._

_“Banri, you’re amazing don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”_

_“Then why won’t they notice me?” Banri shook tears streaming from his eyes. Itaru whipped them up with his sweater sleeve still holding the boy._

_“They now you’re amazing so no one questions you anymore.” Banri looked at him among mist filled eyes and Itaru’s heart breaks. Here was his cousin the exact opposite of him balling his eyes out over the same exact reason that had hurt Itaru years ago. Attention the bane of their existence._

_“Itaru don’t leave me.” Banri sobbed into his shoulder somewhat pathetically. Itaru sighed before nodding holding the child. As the years went by, he saw the pipsqueak change into the exact thing Itaru was hurt by in high school, but he didn’t say a thing against it. Banri would constantly chat about his life being a popular lone wolf. Itaru didn’t envy it just listening and being supportive because in his eyes he knew all Banri needed was a little bit of attention just like Itaru had been seeking back when he was younger._

“Banri- I- I can’t!” Itaru tried to not seem too solemn.

“What about your senpai?” Itaru looked at Chikage who had silently been watching their hands still folded into each other.

“Well then Chigaski?”

“Mmmm, I don’t think I’ll be able to do much.”

“I’ll handle everything you just need to re-assure them.” Oh, joy public speaking. Itaru’s anxiety crept in but the two people besides him refused to leave him like this. Itaru sighed finally able to find his footing. He looked up to his family then looked down before looking up again.

“Me and Senpai will find a way to deal with this. Just stay safe.” The words tumbled out of him without a thought. Everyone stared at him before nodding reluctantly they may not be able to trust him fully, but this was all they had.

“Sort it Itaru, that’s all we’re asking for.” Masumi’s grandma looked at him in kindness. Chikage squeezed his hand before excusing himself. Itaru followed him to his car door.

“Sorry for the trouble I caused you.”

“No, I knew what I was getting myself into. I should have seen this coming.”

“I promise I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

“Just stay right next to me Senpai, it’s all I need right now.” Chikage locked their lips together in a familiar dance before he waved goodbye riding off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up Chikaita week! I'll put up a few more chapters after this too because I want to give it a neater finishes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not good at these basically Itaru moves in with Chikage and shenanigans that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the weird gap I took, I kinda needed a break after Chikita week but I'm back full force this time with a lot more ideas, so I hope you enjoy. BTW: I'll be sticking with the format I used last time it looks clearer for everyone.

Streetlights casted shadows from the passing cars as the moon watched from above. Despite the quiet atmosphere the odd light was on from random apartments, lives being lived by strangers Chikage may never meet. April, August and December would sometimes try and guess the people’s lifestyle and even now Chikage found himself wondering about it too. He would have given it more thought if it wasn’t for the fact that he was trying to get Itaru to climb up the building already.  
“Senpai I’m going to fall!” Itaru screamed for the 100th time that night.

“Quieten down won’t you, you might wake the neighbours.” Chikage held the man by the hips as they slowly grappled their way up to Chikage’s bedroom window. It had been Itaru’s idea to ‘train’ himself the art of spies. So, Chikage went with something simple in the hopes of deterring him. Chikage now regretted the idea entirely, just wanting to turn Itaru around and kiss him to shut him up.

“Lean back Chigaski, I’ll climb.” Itaru shook his head violently.

“I can do- Senpai don’t let me fall!” Itaru clung onto Chikage all baby like making Chikage’s heart swoon further.

“Whoops.” Chikage made it seem like he was dropping Itaru. His trick worked and Itaru had clung onto him all sloth like whilst screaming. Chikage chuckled as he climbed the rest of the way up ignoring Itaru’s whines. 

Finally reaching the window, Chikage threw Itaru onto the bed before getting his rope.   
“Senpai,” Itaru whined into the bed getting comfortable. Chikage rolled his eyes joining his partner.   
“You were taking way too long.” Itaru snuggled into him. 

“Not my fault I wanted to be careful.”

“You’re being uncute again.”

“How unromantic of you.” Itaru rolled his eyes sighing.

It was around 3:00 a.m. when Chikage awoke too loud familiar knocking. He laid in silence for a few minutes listening to the knocking get louder and louder until it was stopped by the opening of the door. A gunshot then a pause. Pairs of feet scuttling upstairs. Itaru had awoken to the gunshot fear evident in his eyes. Chikage had managed to sneak him under the bed, setting up the room to seem like he escaped out of the window. Like clockwork they arrived rushing through the rooms to find something that Chikage had filed away safely. The men discussed a few options before fleeing with a loud snap of the door. All the while Chikage held his lover tight. 

“Senpai what was that?” Itaru shook lightly. Chikage tried to ignore the desperation in his voice.

“The organisation I work for. They were- looking for you…” Itaru nodded slowly.

“What about the gunshot?” Chikage almost forgot. He quickly grabbed Itaru’s hand and ran downstairs. 

“Honestly do they always have to just barge in, like I warned them if they come knocking so loudly that they would pay.” The couple entered the kitchen to see Azuma polishing off a gun.

“What did you do?” Chikage sighed as Itaru grasped his hand a little harder in shock.

“Well last time they barged in I filed a complaint if you want to investigate something no trashing the place. But the minute they entered they decided to trash the place, so I shot one of them.” 

“Who got shot?” Yuki rubbed his eyes coming inside, Hisoka trailing behind him.

“No-one important sweetie so you can go back to sleep.” Yuki nodded telling them that he was going to check on the rabbits.

“Does this happen often?” Itaru mumbled out enough for everyone to hear. 

“Basically yes.” Tasuku patted his back nearly lurching Itaru forward.

“I’m sure you’ve had to stay awake for certain see-er rituals, right?”

“Yeah, the biggest one is when a new child is born everyone stays up all night playing number games and having number themed snacks.” Itaru smiled fondly and Chikage’s heart melted. He felt the guilt well up once again for tearing Itaru away from his family.

“Senpai, why do you think their after me?” Itaru suddenly asked one day. They had just come back from grocery shopping and decided to run through a game.

“You don’t know?” Itaru shook his head.

“I know the full history of my heritage and every important ancestor but nothing important that makes an impact on the world.”

“You say that, but I don’t think you realise the strength you have.” Itaru gave him a confused glance. “Look at it this way you’re able to tell how powerful someone physically is. That alone would help government’s grow soldiers to be perfectly physically capable. And if you experiment enough you may be able to see how powerful and object is or even how smart someone is.” There was a silence between the pair before Itaru spoke up.

“Did you know Cleopatra was a see-er?” 

“Really? Does that make you a descendant of her?” 

“No more like we have the same roots that lead us back to Atlantis, but we probably come from different branches.” 

“Atlantis?” Chikage cocked an eyebrow but by then Itaru was too absorbed in his mini tangent.

“There’s several types of see-er’s I’m a physical stat but there are people for objects and words and minds. We just don’t know how many are alive.”

“Words?”Itaru finally heard him.

“I don’t exactly know how it works but they’re basically able to tell the weight off someone’s words and if their being truthful.” Chikage blinked twice realising Itaru hadn’t looked up even once. He wasn’t surprised since Itaru had just told him top secret information.

“Do you have any rituals?” Itaru grinned nodding.

“There’s a lot but there is one coming up. It basically translates into ‘sea fire’. We go to the beach and tell stories and sing over campfires and at the end of the night we realise handmade lanterns with Atlantean prayers for hope that it will reach the lost land.”

“You can speak Atlantean?”

“Yeah it’s forced into your brain at a young age.” 

“So, this festival who can attend?” 

“Mostly see-er’s with the gift go since we’re the ones who get taught Atlantean, but the elders make the last call. Since we’ll be needing protection I could sneak you and your family in.”

“Who said anything about my family?”

“Hey, I would love to take only you but I don’t want Yuki blowing up in my face so…” Itaru grinned a little sheepish before Chikage picked him up and kissed him.

“How uncute of you?” He whispered into Itaru’s ear.

“You’re the one being unromantic.” Chikage kissed him again this time not letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, I'm get into my little writing whole know and try to finish of Kitten Mayham while simultaneously working on this fic and two other ideas stuck in my head. I basically need a work ethic but whatever. Hope you enjoyed and may you rank int the event!

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't use twitter often and therefore I didn't know Chikaita week was a thing. But since I had been working on this for a while it thought I would post it now since the time seems right. Please also tell me if you are confused on something or something is wrong/not clear. Anyway hope you enjoy!


End file.
